Because I fucking can!
by Vanillacon
Summary: What if there's an added bonus in Takashi's team?


The boy stared lazily at the window. He ignored the teacher's lesson, it's not like it would be important anyways… why would he wanted to learn history anyways? Sometimes he couldn't comprehend how the school really works. They said it's for your own good, but most of the time, the lesson itself wasn't important, sure, you could learn from the past. Not to repeat the same mistake from the past or shit like that. The boy simply ignored those, there's a thing called common sense. That. And the history wasn't interesting.

War, war, war, war, and war; the amount of war in history baffled the boy, it's like the people in the past were only interested in just War.

He's not stupid, he knew humans need conflicts to grow; he knew war is important and boosted other things like an advanced technology and such. Some- no, all of them are important for the growing of humanity, but the amount of those conflicts still baffled the boy.

He's not philosopher, but he knew that much with the help with some source, namely the Internet and some video games. He chuckled softly at his own musings, before shaking his head slightly. That act caught the attention of his neighbor, namely Hirano Kohta, who sat in the desk in front of him. A timid obese sixteen years old with a black hair that reached his shoulders, though it only covered his back neck and who is also a massive gun enthusiast, a victim of bullying for some extent… and for some extent, he could be called as his friend. Emphasis on 'for some extent'

He raised a brow at his 'friend' keeping a blank look "What?"

Kohta abruptly shook his head and said "Nothing." and returned to listen to the teacher, though he wasn't really listening, just pretending to be listening.

The boy shook his with mirth before turning his head back to the window, and began another musings.

That's what he's going to do if the intercom didn't crackle alive. Unfortunately, it did. He looked at the intercom and then there's the voice. One would say it was filled with fear, anger, or joy. But it was certainly filled with panic.

"All students and faculty! All students and faculty! There has been an incident on campus!"

The boy immediately grasped a few things in his desk's drawer and tucks it in his pocket; he didn't like the tone of the voice. Not one bit.

"Faculty, please lead the students through emergency procedures and evacuate immediately! Again, faculty, please lead the students through emergency procedures and evacuate immediately!"

Whispers immediately started as the teacher tried to calm the students… to no avail. The boy immediately thought to book it and leave the room immediately. Somehow, staying in his class didn't sit right in his stomach, and the next noise immediately sealed the thought immediately. A scream tore to the school, and the whispers immediately shut.

By that time, the boy was already crawling to the door, and apparently, he wasn't the only one who had thought the same idea, as Hirano Kohta was also crawling to the door.

"Let's get out; I have a bad feeling about this, and I reckon we get the fuck out of here." the boy whispered as the voice in the intercom continued with his pleas of wanting to stay alive. Hirano nodded, though he was mildly surprised by his harsh language. And when they reached the door and were slowly opening the door. Another student made her presence known.

"Hirano, Akiyama." A female voice, quietly called. The pair stiffened and turned their head.

It was Takagi Saya, a somewhat big-breasted(sometimes the boy would ask himself if his school was the only one who has students full of advanced growth girls, they're still in middle school for fuck's sake!) petite, pigtailed orange hair and a bona-fide genius.

"T-Takagi-san…" Hirano sighed in relieve and a relieved smile on the pair's face as they relaxed

"Shh," she put up an index finger in front of her mouth "Let's get out of here." 

They both nodded and by the time they were out, the desperate pleas from the intercom stopped and quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream… and then chaos happened. Students immediately ran to the door, causing a riot, some were trampled and some were just plain stuck.

Luckily for our three students, they already left. But whatever happened next… it was unpleasant.

000

As the three made their way to safety, screams and growling could be heard from the background. They're lucky that they were in the abandoned part of the hallway. Though not so lucky as something were following them, and the ones who were following them weren't really trying to sneak.

The three looked back at the noise and gasped. There, in the corner, three students were hobbling their way to the three like. Their eyes were blood red, and they looked… dead. Their uniforms were tattered, and splotches of blood could be seen on their clothes.

It didn't take a complete genius to know what they are.

Sato muttered numerous curses under his breath before shouting at his 'friends' "QUICK!", breaking the two out of their reverie and quickly turned away for safety.

"I know a place," The petite suggested, "there!" she pointed at a room.

Hirano opened the door and peeked inside before looking at the two, smiling, "There's nobody inside, Takagi-san."

The petite quickly kicked Kohta aside, "Out of the way!" and entered the room, soon followed by the pair of males and locked the door.

"What exactly do you want here? There are plenty of things we could use as weapons here, but… I think we should figure out what's going on first." Kohta timidly asked and suggested, fiddling with his hands.

"Well Hirano-kun, it's official. It's a fucking zombie apocalypse," Sato said, smirking, as the petite girl went to the desk, ignoring both males.

"You're awfully calm for this, Akiyama-san…"

Sato just shrugged, "Eh, look at the positive side, at least if we're or I'm going to die. I'm not going to go easily,"

Saya and Kohta stared at the Sato, as if he's crazy, though he does raise a few good points.

"Hey fatass! C'mere," Saya called/shouted for Kohta, since he's the only one who is fat; though Sato followed the girl who stood behind the desk. On the desk were a few hardware equipment, most notably, a machine drill and a nail gun.

"We can use those as weapons," Sato nodded at the equipments, and Saya looked at the boy as if directing 'No shit, Sherlock!' but the boy merely shrugged in response, furthering Saya's annoyance with him.

"You," she pointed at Kohta, and then pointed back at the equipments, "You're one of those basement-dwelling military and gun freaks right?" He nodded, "You've seen lethal weapons 2 right? You know this right?" She pointed specifically at a nail gun.

Kohta picked up the nail-gun, and stared at it "It's a nail gun, and gas powered!"

Saya huffed then pouted, "Well, duh! It's not like we'd be able-"

"Guys, we got company!" Sato shouted, pointing at the windows, there were silhouettes of those zombies. "Whatever you're doing, do it quickly!"

Without further pause, Kohta immediately stared at the equipments and a dangerous glint sparked in his eyes before he worked through the equipments while humming a merry tune, and Saya protesting at him.

Meanwhile, Sato stared at the windows with apprehension as the silhouettes' amount was growing. He pulled out a screwdriver and a sharp kitchen knife out of his pocket. One would call it, him being paranoid; but when you're school were filled with bullies and you had been shot by your brother accident, even though it was by accident. You would do the same as him even if it's going to be useless.

The door cracked as those undead entered the room, "KOHTA, QUICK!" Sato shouted, he quickly pocketed his weapons (seeing it as useless at the moment) and grabbed one of the chair and threw it on the undead, making them fall, and slowed them from approaching. He quickly grabbed another wooden chair before a nail dug its way to one of the undead's head, killing them.

"Got 'im."

Sato turned his head to his nail-gun accommodated friend who wore a dangerous grin, and flashed him a grin "Finally!" the boy cheered, before turning his head and continued throwing chairs at the horde of undead, making them fall and stumble. While the gun otaku commanded the petite girl to pack things up, and shooting the undead in the head with scary precision.

Sato noted not to mess with Kohta.

With the group of undead finally 'dead', a bag was on Saya's hand, and quickly as it came, the confident smile of Kohta quickly vanished as the undead stayed dead.

The three caught a glance at the windows, where water was flowing.

"Is the school on fire!?" The fat boy panicked as he stared at the wet windows

"Not the time! Come on, let's leave." Sato quickly said, as the other two nodded, before the petite girl gave the bag to Kohta.

"So they will react to sound? And they can't feel?" Sato whispered after he saw what just happened, the girl tested with a water rag. When she threw it to the lone undead standing in the hall, it didn't react, but when she threw it on the wall, producing a noise; the undead reacted immediately.

The petite girl just gave him a look, "Are you blind?" she whispered, but didn't wait for a response.

"Well, this just changes a few things then… any more wet rag?" he asked, the girl shook her head. Sato stared at the filled bucket and shrugged, "Well, hope this would work…" he emptied the bucket and pulled out a knife, making Kohta and Saya to gasp silently.

"You have a knife?" she whispered/hissed to Sato, who winced slightly "Why didn't you tell us?!"

The boy in question shrugged, "You didn't ask." Not waiting for a response either, he slowly crouched, signaling the pair to wait. He silently crawled to a lone undead, but before he got close, he rolled the bucket to the wall opposite to where the undead were staring. Making a small clinking noise, and as expected, the undead groaned and walked the noise… or the bucket.

Silently and quickly, he approached the undead and immediately stabbed his knife to the temple of its head with a squish, killing it instantly as it went limp. He let out a breath of relief. At least these undead were stupid.

He motioned his friends to follow him quietly as he picked up two of the wet rag and the bucket, and put it in inside the bucket.

As his two friends neared him, he flashed them a grin and continued their quiet walk to the faculty room, with him and Kohta leading while the girl were behind them.

000

Their way to the faculty room were proven to be smooth, as Kohta would shoot them with his nail-gun or He would distract the undead with the wet rag while Sato would quietly stab them in the temple, killing them instantly.

As they silently approached the faculty door, Sato couldn't help but smile at their success, "Stealth way is best way." He whispered, receiving a wistful nod from Kohta, making his grin wider, and a confused expression on Saya.

"What?" she whispered back and Sato replied with a shake of disappointment with his head. Making Saya to glare holes at the back of his head, which make him shivered slightly.

When they were in front of the door, Saya tried to open it. Emphasis on 'tried' as the door was locked. Cursing under her breath, she tried to open the door again and again.

"We got company!" Sato shouted, grabbing attention of his newly acquired friends.

"Why, in the name of God, did you shout!?"

He quickly shrugged as he threw the empty bucket away, making a loud noise, loud enough to grab most of the zombies attention as Kohta shot the one who wasn't "They were coming for us, either way." He prepared a knife in one hand just for in case.

"God! — can you two help fighting? I am running out of ammo!"

Sato simply shrugged, before throwing one of the still (Somehow) wet rug to catch the attention of a nearby zombie, and stabbed it on the temple. He stared in horror as one of them were behind Saya "Takagi, behind you!" he shouted.

She whirled around to see a zombie behind her, she screamed before stumbling backward. She quickly grabbed the bag from before and pulled out a machine-drill, and drilled the fuck out of said zombie in the head.

Sato sighed in relief. Sure, it was only for a short time; but a friend is a friend. Though he looked worried as Saya didn't stop savagely drilling the zombie, leaving her to her business; he turned back as he heard a now sound, and added another sigh of relief as there were another survivor who was helping in killing the horde of zombies.

That done, the whirling noise of the drill stopped, making him to turn again to look at Takagi. And couldn't help but whistled mentally as the girl in question's clothes were almost covered with blood.

The remaining survivors grouped over, one of the girl, the one with the wooden sword started first "You know nurse Marikawa don't you?" said nurse were comforting Saya with the other girl "I'm Busujima Saeko. Third year class A." she introduced.

We all nodded, the one with the bat replied "Komuro Takahi, second-year class B."

"Ah, you must be the Busujima who won the national championship last year! I'm Miyamoto Reo. I'm in the Soujutsu club." Introduced the one who wielded a pole

"Ah, uh, I'm Hirano Kohta from c-class B." Kohta added in

"I'm Akiyama Sato, same as Kohta here." He nodded towards Kohta

And then the kendo-girl smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you too." Resulting a blush to grow on Kohta's face.

"What's with you all acting all friendly…" a familiar female voice said, Sato took a glance at the source, and one look to the trembling genius were enough to make him know what will happen, and he was holding very hard not to face-palm, and refrained to rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Takagi?" Takashi asked at the trembling Takagi.

Takagi quickly snapped her head to Takashi "Don't treat like you idiot! I'm a genius! Give me the RESPECT I deserve!"

From behind, a hand reached her shoulder, "Alright, that's enough," a calm voice of Busujima called, and then Takagi looked at a mirror. And her body trembled even more as she stared at her bloodied uniform.

And she broke down. Crying on the shoulder of a certain sword wielder, while Sato mere stared at the frail petite girl and sighed with a shake of his head; things were not going to be great.

000

The three males quickly barricaded the door as they entered the faculty room, leaving all of them dead tired from fighting the horde of undead and the fact that the adrenaline were slowly drained away.

Sato cleaned his bloodied knife with a rag, as he sat in the corner of the room, leaning his back on the wall, "If this is a video game, this would be the save point..." he chuckled tiredly, but blinked as he got a glare of hostility from Komura, but shrugged it as him being tired. He stared at the cleaned knife. He'll need a longer reach if he want to be useful… he stared at the room and found a broom on one of the corner, and an electric tape from one of the boxes.

A simple attachment later, he got a spear knife. He tested the tape, if it was strong enough to hold the knife and broom together before nodded happily at his new weapon.

He didn't realize what the rest of the group were talking until one of them activated a TV, which unsurprisingly ended badly.

"Well, what do you expect from a zombie apocalypse?" he asked loudly, this time he got an apparent hostile scowl from Takashi, and blinked at him again. He could also feel that the rest of the group was also staring at him…

"What?" looking at the rest of the group who were also staring at him, as if he's stupid; he let out a groan, "Fine! I'll sit in the corner and won't speak until we're completely safe…"

000

After Takagi recovered from her breakdown and explained what happened, which is all about the basic pandemic, virus outbreak and then the plan about what they're going to do.

Though he would retort some points about humanity (he would say that he's a proud Anthropologist in trainee), he stood up and headed to Komura who were still constantly glaring at him.

"What?" he hissed, it was filled with venom that he could actually see it

He set out a placating hand, "Look, okay? I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, I would like to apologize, even though I don't know exactly why, and even though you just suddenly scowled at me and even though I just met you. And because under this dire situation, I would like to apologize for whatever sin I had done."

Komura blinked, then again. The hostility that was there before were removed with a sheepish grin and added with him, rubbing the back of his neck "Sure, I forgive you."

And just like that, the tension from before was gone. 'Thank God for anthropology!' he smiled internally and nodded as the group was about to get ready to get to the mini-bus (as they explained again).

000

"Damn heroics…" Sato muttered as he stared at Takashi, before shaking his head. Their group was now added with another five survivors, and for some reason unknown, he felt that this plan won't go that well…

"It's not like you would anyway!" Miyamoto hissed at him. For some reason, today he's getting a lot of hissing… maybe he should shut his loud mouth.

He shrugged.

He and the other followed Takashi silently… that is until…

"RUN!"

And they ran indeed.

"Stupid! Why did you hell! If you had kept quiet, we would have to worry about the close one!" Takagi shouted as they started running towards the mini-bus, trying to avoid the scattering zombies as much as they could. They were now scattered in a formation.

"The sound echoed, there's no point for arguing!" Miyamoto replied with a shout as she swept one of the undead before continuing to run. Said zombie was finished with a stab on the eye by Sato with his spear-knife.

"Dammit, Miyamoto!" He shouted, "Kill them before leaving!"

"SORRY!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!"

One of the zombies approached from the side, but received a stab in the face with a spear-knife. He whirled around, slashing on the neck of one of the zombies (Luckily). And immediately ran. He saw one of the newly acquired group member being grabbed by a group of zombies and got bitten. Another girl then followed him to her death.

"WHY DID SHE DO THAT!?"

Being the quite anthropologist Sato was, he answered "You won't understand," before she could say anything, Sato continued on "SHUT UP AND RUN OR DIE, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!"

That shut her up quickly and they quickly entered the mini-bus, with a smirking Busujima as they stared at the pair.

As Takashi was about to go, "STOP!" a shout stopped them from doing so

"Oh, great…" Sato glared at the glassed teacher from the window, "fucking Shidou… and here I thought he was going to be first to die… well, I suppose the man above really hate us for doing this…" Of course, in the midst of panic, nobody listened to him. He only stared at the running teacher. Not listening to the others who were arguing but understanding the point, Miyamoto wanted him to die while Takashi (being the messiah he is) wanted to save him. Though Sato would like to leave him… but, then again, it wasn't his choice to decide.

His eyes widened slightly and he snarled as he looked at the teacher, sacrificing one of the student 'Disgusting fucks…"… he glanced at his 'friends' who were still arguing and not noticing the teacher's act. 'Well, I'll wait until he's here…' he conceded, as he sat down on one of the seat.

And with that, the bastard called Shidou and his students climbed up the mini-bus and sat by their respective sits.

He stared at Takashi, who were right standing right beside him, "You're going to regret that decision, Komura…" He shook his head.

Komura stared at Sato, biting his bottom lips as the bus crashed through a herd of undead to leave the school, and after a few minutes of silence.

One idiot started talking…

'Fuck…' Sato groaned mentally

000

Sato stared at one student in particular who was standing in the back of the bus, shouting like an idiot… he couldn't help but to feel stressed. He pulled the knife away from the broom, as he saw a crack on the broom. He wiped the knife with his uniform.

And contrary to the popular belief; Akiyama Sato isn't that patient.

"Why do we have to go with Komuro and these other idiots? They fucking decided to go to the city without considering us!"

Twitch

"Why couldn't we just go to the dorms or find some place we could hide at!?"

Twitch

Twitch

As the bus banked left and right dangerously, another boy decided to complain as well "He's right, you know! Driving like this is only putting us in danger; we should stop somewhere and hide! There was a convenience store back there!"

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

His hand gripped the handle of his knife so hard that his knuckle where beginning to whiten.

And then the bus stopped abruptly. Sato let out a sigh of relief, as his nerves were beginning to calm down… 'One last push and I'm going to put an end to the motherfuc-"

"Now what're you doing now, I'm gonna…"

Twi—

The nurse whirled back, "Shut up! I'm a little too tense to drive normally right now!"

And there was silence, Sato let out another relieved sigh as the silence lingered for another few minutes. Emphasis on 'for', after a few minutes of driving silence, the blond boy started again.

He glared at a certain Komura and spat "The fuck do you want?! You wanna fight or something?!"

Twitch

"That's not what you want, not him." retorted Busujima with her normal straight face

"I hate this guy! I fucking hate this little bastard!" he continued again, ignoring a certain busujima's warning as he pointed at Komura.

Twitch Twitch

The tension in the air was so tense; you could cut it with a certain knife.

"As if you're some kind of saint," he growled as his face were right in front of komura,

Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch

"Why do you hate me?" He asked through gritted teeth, "I never said anything you."

"You little bitc-"

Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch

He didn't finish his sentence, as a certain student with a knife in his hand stood. A scowl on his face as he glared at the annoying twat, who were glaring at him.

"The fuck do you wan-"

"NO." Sato cut off, he walked to the twat "The fuck do you want you little dipshit?" The twat opened his mouth to reply but were cut off as Sato merely continued to talk, "You think this is some fucking field trip you son of a whore?!" he gulped a breath before continuing again, "You see this?" he held his knife up, and the twat's eyes widened, "This is a fucking knife. Now, If you don't fucking shut up. I will fucking carve you your skin, cut off you cock and shove it to your fucking mouth and I will fucking throw you to those fucking zombies, I'm sure many of them would be grateful. And, no. I will warn you, you little dipshit; I don't do threats. And I don't give fucks with these rules. I do warning." His eyes narrowed at the sweating twat, and if the tension wasn't tense enough. This was. "I fucking dare you, you dipshit. Now do we reach an understanding?"

He nodded

Sato's scowl turned into a smile, "Good." He nodded, but before he was about to sit a slow clap resounded through the bus, the source was from a certain smug faced teacher. He ignored him and simply sat back.

The stress was getting to him.

Though he was still listening to Shidou as he talked, though Sato were listening part of it, it was still annoying.

"So, how about it y'all, if you want me as your leader… would you please clap you hand?"

'These wouldn't work, right? Only idiots would agree with this…"

And as soon Sato finished these thoughts, a few students in the back clapped. He simply face-palmed 'Of course, that wouldn't work if all of them are idiots…' he could already feel the headache growing already…

"THOSE WHO CLAPPED ARE FUCKING IDIOTS," he said loudly, shutting all of them. He stood up, knife still in hand as he stared at the teacher with a bored look. "I must say that you're a good politician… sensei," he spat, "but not a smart politician, your words are useless; look at him everybody! What good will he do, being you leader? He can't do anything, and at best he'll just send you outside like a fucking manure. You're going to die for HIM rather than die to yourself, and are you going to really do that? let's face the reality, you're not going." He shook his head, "No, we are not going to be alive to see this zombie outbreak end. We're just fucking students, and he's just a fucking teacher! And what he's going to do? Teach you all how to have sex?" Sato laughed manically, and laughed more at the faces of each students, then his face turned into neutral again, and sighed "Just use your fucking common sense, don't let you fear cloud your judgment, cause you know why? We're just fucking minorities and we'll die all the same, we're just waiting for the inevitable. And if you're going to worship your so called 'leader' with reverence, then so be it you stupid fucks. And I will repeat myself for those who didn't listen,

He's a fucking teacher and we're fucking students, sooner or later we're going to die, sooner or later we're going to either die with our own hands or those fucking undead, and most definitely, we won't survive. We will die. We could only decide for one thing, 'How and why would we die?'"

He sat back to his comfy chair, all the students just stared at him, all wide eyes, especially his 'friends'. And he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.


End file.
